Porque ele é assim
by Mahizidio
Summary: Porque para o Patrick, Charlie era esse tipo de amigo.


**N/A¹: **Minha primeira fic desse livro e acho que foi a mais rápida que eu já escrevi - deve ter sido ajuda do meu mau humor de hoje. Espero que gostem! ^-^

* * *

**_Porque ele é assim_**

Se me perguntassem por que eu fiz aquilo, talvez eu culpasse a massa cinzenta disforme que era meu cérebro naquele momento e que não me deixou ter nenhum pensamento coerente. Mas a questão é que eu o beijei. E eu pedi desculpa, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem, então eu o beijei de novo.

E eu não sei direito porque eu fiz isso, já que eu não via o Charlie daquele jeito. Mas eu acho que o beijei outra vez porque eu nunca tinha imaginando que pudesse ser bom e quis provar mais daquilo – e não achem que o fato de eu ter dito que nunca namoraria com ele tivesse alguma coisa ver com beijo bom ou não -, porque acho que nunca tinha pensado nele assim. E mesmo ele tendo dito que me namoraria, acho que também nunca tinha se imaginado me beijando, nem nada do tipo. Então, eu não faço ideia de porque ele deixou.

Talvez esse seja o tipo de coisa que o Charlie faça. Afinal, ele ficou semanas com a Mary Elizabeth sem gostar realmente dela. E minha cabeça estava girando e eu não conseguia pensar direito. Mas acho que o Charlie é o tipo de pessoa que não ligaria em beijar um amigo se isso fosse fazer bem a ele. E não é como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a fazer, nem como se ele quisesse; mas deve ser o tipo de coisa que não vai fazer muita diferença depois, quase como se não tivesse acontecido (e isso eu já não posso dizer que foi igual quando ele estava com a Mary Elizabeth).

E deve ter sido por isso que eu o beijei várias vezes depois daquela primeira.

E ele continuou correspondendo. Não ia para frente nem para trás, apenas seguia no meu ritmo. E eu juro que pensei em tentar algo mais. Não algo mais como um relacionamento, mas algo mais como sexo. Então eu pensei que talvez fosse mais _demais_.

E deve ter sido por isso que eu o levei ao parque, mas minha cabeça continuava girando, então não sei dizer se foi realmente por isso. Ou simplesmente porque eu não queria ficar só com o Charlie. E ele mais uma vez não fez objeção nenhuma quando eu o beijei na porta da casa dele depois de ter transado com algum cara que eu não conhecia. Porque ele é o tipo de amigo que não vai te questionar. E, até certo ponto, isso era bom. Mas eu queria que ele não tivesse deixado. Mas ele não era o Brad e eu não tinha nenhum compromisso com ele para que quiséssemos exclusividade.

Mas eu ainda queria que ele se importasse. Que de algum jeito ele se importasse não só como amigo. Então eu não quis ficar só nos beijos. E ele continuou correspondendo quando eu comecei a abrir a camisa que ele estava vestindo. E passei a mão pelo peito dele e ele até levou uma mão para perto da minha virilha. E eu quase acabei de abrir a camisa dele. E foi isso, porque um carro de polícia passou com a sirene ligada e eu percebi o que estava fazendo. E voltei a me lamentar por causa do Brad. E eu pedi desculpas mais uma vez, e ele disse que eu não precisava pedir.

E eu ainda não sei se ele disse isso porque ele não se importava, ou porque ele queria aquilo. Agora já não faz mais diferença.

E minha cabeça continuava girando. Só que agora eu já não sabia mais se era por causa do vinho, do café, do pó, dos vários Mini Thins que eu continuei tomando, ou do aerosol. Só sabia que não era por causa do cigarro. Talvez fosse por causa do Charlie, mas talvez fosse por causa do Brad, ou dos dois juntos. Mas isso _também _já não faz mais diferença.

E eu não tentei _mais_ outra vez. Porque eu acho que estava bom sem isso.

E então teve aquele dia que eu vi o Brad no parque. E nesse dia sim minha cabeça girou. E _não_ foi por causa do vinho, do café, do pó, dos vários Mini Thins - que eu tinha parado de tomar -, ou por causa do aerosol. A única opção naquele dia seria o cigarro, mas eu nunca fiquei tonto por causa do cigarro. E também poderia ter sido por causa do Charlie. Mas eu tenho certeza que foi por causa do Brad.

E ai eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo.

E naquele dia eu não transei com algum desconhecido. E eu tampouco beijei o Charlie. Porque não era como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado, mas ele se sentia na _obrigação_. Pode parecer a mesma coisa, mas não é.

E eu estava deliberadamente usando o Charlie; uma válvula de escape para um problema que era _meu_. Mas eu não pedi desculpas outra vez, porque ele é esse tipo de amigo que não vai se importar, desde que você se sinta bem.

E as nossas saídas noturnas também pararam.

E eu me formei e, sinceramente, já nem lembrou direito como era estar com o Brad.

E acho que minha cabeça parou de girar também, embora eu não esteja apenas fumando.

Mas agora o Charlie está naquele lugar. E eu não sei direito o que aconteceu com ele. Mas eu sei que está na hora do _Patrick_ virar o amigo que não se importa, desde que eu possa fazê-lo ficar bem novamente.

**_fim_**

* * *

**N/A²: **Bom, gente, sinceramente, eu achei o final muito piegas comparado ao resto, mas foi o que eu consegui para hoje e eu queria postar logo. Se eu tiver alguma ideia melhor eu mudo aqui.

Mas fora isso, eu achei até que ficou bom. haha  
Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários?  
Bjs! *-*


End file.
